Double Trouble
by queenynic
Summary: First real fanfic... A DracoGinny story... They have been married for a year and the couple is expecting their first children, a set of twins... see why nothing can go right... please R&R...on hiatus till book 7
1. A Need to Leave

_My first FanFic ... wish me luck_

_Disclamer: I don't own anything... no really I don't..._

_Double Trouble_

**The Need to Leave**

_She needed to get out_

_This was the last straw_

_She had to leave_

_At least he couldn't hurt her anymore_

_She needed to do this for them_

_This was the only way_

_But she loved him_

_And he loved her… she just knew it_

_She had to do this for the both of them_

Ginny Malfoy closed her suitcase and walked out of the room she shared with her husband Draco. She walked through the hall, down the stairs and across the foyer as fast as possible for a woman who was seven months pregnant with twins. She was at the door when she heard that voice in it's cold yet loving tone used only for her, "Where do you think you are going." She didn't want to turn around because she knew if she did that there would be two gorgeous, gleaming eyes looking at her is a hurt but curious matter.

"I need to leave for a while" she replied as quickly as possible without stumbling over her words

"If you are off to your mothers I forgo to tell you she owled earlier and said that she would be by this weekend and told me not to let you move" Draco took two steps toward Ginny and she tensed up. He looked at his feet "you need to stay here."

"I need to leave for a while" All Draco saw when he lifted his head was the door closing.


	2. 10 months ago

Disclaimer: Once more… I still don't own anything 

Blast to the Past – 10 months ago

She walked into the Pub and waved to the bartender. It had been a long day, all she wanted was a drink but not just a drink, she wanted one that burned on it's way down to her stomach. Ginny sat down at the bar and took the drink from the bartender, she saw something sparkle and it just made her smile. That sparkle reminded her that she was to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy in one week. It was just one week away that she would be leaving her life as a trainee healer and she would continue learning the trade of keeping a household. It's not like anyone at work would miss her; all she seemed to do the last two months was bandaging minor injuries, but who could blame them, why give the good cases to the one who was marring and leaving. It still would have been nice to deal with something not so monotonous, like a freak potion explosion that required actual magic instead of the usual kissing boo-boos and sending them off routine. Ginny finished her drink and looked at her watch it was half past seven, time to go home; her home now a days was the manor. Narcissa insisted that if Draco and Ginny were to marry that Ginny needed to learn how a household was run and how a Malfoy wife did things. Apparition seemed the easiest way to get back and she was one of the few that was allowed to apparate into Malfoy Manor and would not be splinced. She closed her eyes and thought of the foyer at the manor and there she ended up a second later, but she wasn't alone, there in front of her stood the only Malfoy she disliked, Lucius.

"Where have you been?" he coldly asked while looking down on her petite figure.

"At work, like every other day" she quickly replied trying to look him in the eye but being defeated and deciding that her hands were very interesting at this moment.

"Why are you working, women of the house do not work, especially in a job that you can get harmed in. What about when you are with child will you work then? How will this family look? You are going to ruin our name." he was progressively getting louder and Ginny was feeling smaller and smaller.

"Lucius leave the poor child alone can't you see you are frightening her" Narcissa had just walked in and Ginny felt like the woman was her savior "and she is done working after the wedding so there is no worry about the family name once she officially has it" turning toward Ginny "Dinner is at eight I expect that you will be dressed by then"

Ginny simply nodded her head and was off to her room.

As soon as she closed her door she blindly threw off her clothes and started walking to the bathroom when she heard a snicker. Ginny turned around and froze.

" I didn't know you had such a distaste for clothing. I wish I had known this earlier I probably would have made you elope instead of having this ridiculous wedding."

Ginny tried her best to cover herself from her fiancé but her hands weren't big enough and she was stuck in the middle of the room with no furniture but a chair, so that is what she ran behind.

Slowly walking towards her "I personally don't understand why you are hiding, you have a beautiful body; that I can't wait to have all to myself" Draco tries to move the chair but Ginny has a death grip on it "Can I help you with something Draco" she hissed trying her hardest to be polite "Yes actually I was wondering what you will be wearing tonight so that we can coordinate." She looked at him curiously "I haven't decided yet, now if you will excuse me I most get ready." With that she let go of the chair sauntered up to Draco and kissed him hard "you can wait a week to see me naked again" Ginny then walked to the bathroom shut the door, and got in the bath her house elf Lippy had drawn for her.

After the bath, the hair and make-up all done by Lippy; Ginny had to decide what to wear. Out of all the things Ginny got for becoming a Malfoy her closet was one of the best; it was full of designer clothes for muggles and wizards alike so she had a lot to choose from. She didn't want to wear anything red or blue or even green so she decided black would be the best choice. She walked to the black dress section of her closet. Nothing too sparkly or short or too much cleavage or puffy or skin tight would do, the dress had to be comfortable too since she would be in it for at least dinner, dessert and discussion of the wedding. It took five minutes but Ginny found the perfect dress. It was an Anne Klein black silk dress that had a layered skirt with a pair of black Jimmy Choos.

Ginny had already sent off Lippy to inform Draco of what she was wearing. She was putting on her shoes as Draco walked in the room; he looked quite handsome in his all black outfit that included a black silk tie and robe.

"You clean up very well" he said admiring her "then again there wasn't much to compare to earlier, though I did like that look on you"

"I wish I could look like this all the time, I wish I could look and smell clean all the time too but that is an unanswered prayer" looking at herself in the mirror "your not funny by the way"

"Why can't you? Who is stopping you from looking like you were born to." Walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist leaning his head on hers

"Draco you know I can't go to work in designer anything, plus it is bad enough half my coworkers hate me for quitting never mind if I showed up everyday wearing something that was nicer than a healer's robe" she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He moved his hands forward to her belly area "We make an attractive couple and one day we'll make a very attractive baby" Ginny turned in his arms and curled up under his chin "I think it is time for dinner"

As they walked down the stairs hand in hand, fingers intertwined Lucius was shooting them looks that could kill while Narcissa was gleaming with pride "ready for dinner everyone" she purred. They all walked to the dining room and were seated when Lucius spoke "It was nice of you to join us twenty minutes late" "I apologize father, Ginevra and I were discussing things for the future" " Did such things include children" "I am not sure if I can discuss that with you father" "And why not, I have a right to know" "Because that kind of information is kept secret between a husband and wife until after they decide to tell people" Ginny was tired of the ping pong so she chimed in " Draco, you can tell him if you want, it isn't that hard to figure out" "Ginny are you sure?" she only shook her head " Father we plan on having at least one, if not more" with this the first course came out and Lucius stood up cup in hand " to my grandchildren" everyone followed suit with a murmur of "grandchildren".

After the meal was eaten and the plates were cleared Shish, the house elf announced that dessert and tea would be served in the family library. Talk of the wedding was the hot topic and Narcissa reminded Ginny several times not to touch the sweets and to only drink her tea, while Draco said it was ok and that he didn't mind his wife being a little plump. At this point Ginny was ready to go to bed and dismissed herself from the room, went upstairs, laid down and passed out.


End file.
